Buddyjack's Toontoy Story
by BuddyJack
Summary: Tug and Winnie were Timmy's favorit toys, until Timmy got an Ash Ketchum action figure that made them so jelous. But when they make a misunderstanding mistake, Tug and Winnie will have to work together with Ash if they are to escape form Vicky's house.
1. Chapter 1 Staff meeting

**I own non of these toons, like that's so hard to know.**

It was a sunny afternoon at a western town. We see the view of the town until we see a wanted poster of someone who looks like Grim Jr., only meaner looking. Then at a bank, the same person cried out "Alright everyone, this is a stick up! Don't anybody move!"

Everybody that was in the bank was terrified on what was happening as the Grim Jr. impostor told Armadillomon the banker to empty the safe and he did so in a nervous shake.

Cybella, one of the people in the bank told the crock to stop this horror at once. But the impostor said "Shut your trap, Cybella, or your Mareep get ran over!"

The Mareep cried out for help and Cybella begged him not to do it as some one called out freeze. The impostor turned and gasped saying "Oh no, sheriff Tug and deputy Winnie!"

"That disguise won't fool us, Dark Grim Jr.!" Tug said as the impostor took off his disguise.

"How did you know it was me?!"

"Now tell us where the real Grim Jr. is!" Winnie ordered.

Dark Grim Jr. made an evil grin and said "Can't touch me, sheriff!" He whistled for Cat and Dog, who blocked Tug's way. "I bought my hypnotized Cat Dog to build a force field!"

Tug also had a friend of his own. Goofy the blacksmith had a scary costume on to scare Dog. Dog ran as Cat was beingdragged along.

Tug came up to Dark Grim Jr. grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said "Now where is Grim Jr.?"

Dark Grim Jr. was angry that he lost and that he had to show them where he hid Grim Jr. or else they will have to do the old good cop, bad cop trick. He led them to a well where Grim Jr. was climbing trying to get out. Donkey Kong helped bring him out safely.

Grim Jr. came up to the impostor and told the sheriff "Get this impostor to jail now!"

Tug calmed him down by saying "Don't worry; he's staying in jail for a long time." Dark Grim Jr. was now in jail, or more likely, Poof's crib. That's right folks; the entire town is actually Timmy Turner's room. And the citizens were all toys, even Grim Jr. and his dark version are one toy.

Poof took the Grim Jr. toy and started to mess around with it so much that the toy started falling apart, it supposes to do that.

Timmy, holding his favorite toys said "You saved the day again, Tug and Winnie!"

He pulled the string at the back of the Tug toy to make it say "You're my favorite deputy!"

**Buddyjack's Toontoy story**

**You got a friend in me. You got a friend in me.**

Timmy set up some cows as he said "Come on lets bring the cows back to the pin!" He Piked up his jump rope tied it up to make a lope, swung it around and caught one of the cows.

**When the road looks rough ahead and your miles and miles form your nice warm bed. Just remember what your old pal said for you got a friend in me. You got a friend in me.**

Timmy got out his Lightning McQueen toy and placed Tug and Winnie on it and used the remote control to make it go and crash into a box. He Picked up Tug and Winnie and gave them a high five saying "Hey cowboy and cowgirl."

**Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am, bigger and stronger too, maybe, but non of them would ever love you the way I do. It's me and you boy.**

Then it looked like Tug and Winnie were riding out in the west, but they were actually on Timmy as he pretend to be a horse and the painting of the west explains it. He then putted them on the rail of the staircase, to make them slide down. When they came to the bottom and Timmy caught them. Then he went to the chair and spun it around. When he stopped he felt dizzyy.

**And as the years go by, our friendship will never die. Your gonna see it's our destiny. You got a friend in me. Yeah, you got a friend in me. You got a friend in me.**

Timmy put Tug and Winnie on the floor and pulled the lever to make the chair go to lay back mood to sprung the toys in the air and land on the couch perfectly as Timmy said "Score!"

Did I forget to mention that it was Timmy's birthday party that day? That's right, Timmy's parents had just got finished decorating for the party.

Timmy asked "Can we leave this up till we move?"

His dad said "Sure son we can leave it up." Then he whispered "Then we can burn it up so that our neighbors won't think that were acting like children."

"Now, sweetie, go get cleaned up. Your friends will be here any minute." His mom told him.

Timmy piked up his toys and said "It's party time, Tug and Winnie!"

As Timmy gone up the stairs, his dad asked suspiciously "Have you noticed that every time we tell him to get cleaned up he comes back looking neat and tight in less then 30 seconds?"

Timmy got back to his room and Poof was still messing with the Grim Jr. toy as Timmy tipped Tug's hat saying "Howdy, little guy." Poof laughed as he dropped the toy.

Cosmo and Wanda were in the fish bowl. Wanda said "Gosh, you really seem excited about your birthday, Timmy."

"I sure am." Said Timmy. "And maybe, if I'm lucky, I might be able to get the Ash Ketchum Pokemon ranger action figure! So I wish I'm all cleaned up for the party" Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands as words 'Neat and tighty' appeared, and now he looks as clean as a new sink.

"That would be great Timmy." Said Wanda. "Greater then Cosmo's birthdays, anyway."

"What? I had the party favors." Said Cosmo.

"Oh, you mean like the time you did a pin the sword on Wanda, and the garlic in a bucket of acid?!" She said in a nagging voice.

"Well, they looked okay to me." Cosmo said stupidly.

When they left, all was quite. Until the Tug toy and the Winnie toy came to life.

Tug got up and said "Pull my string, the birthday party is today?!"

Winnie got up and said "How are we going to tell everybody about that?"

Tug thought about it and came up with a staff meeting plan. "Okay, everybody, coast is clear!"

Behind the closet was Lightning McQueen, he looked around to see if Timmy really isn't around. Then Mr. Game&Watch jumped from the shelf and Spongebob popped his head out of the toy chest.

Grim Jr. got up and said as he putted himself back together "Ages three and up. it's on my box! I mean, can't that buck tooth kid read?! And I'm not suppose to be babysitting even a magical baby!"

Lightning raced out of around the room. W.A.L.L.E. and Ekans were walking by when W.A.L.L.E. stopped and made Ekans stop in order for Lightning to pass by. Then some Minny Mario toys putted the fire truck on it's tires and got in it and took off. Armadillomon picked up all of his coins back in his back. Grim Jr. came up to Armadillomon with his bones all mixed up.

"Hey, Armadillomon, look, I'm Puzzle Jr." He jocked.

Armadillomon just gave him a weired look and said "Eh, I don't get it." and he walked away.

Grim Jr. gave him a made look and said "You uncultured armer ball! What are you looking at you hokey puck?!" The hokey puck he was talking to didn't get the jock either.

Tug and Winnie looked around the room to see if they could see Cat Dog anywhere, but there was no sign of them.

Tug asked Olimar on the table drawer "Uh... Olimar have you seen Cat Dog anywhere?"

Olimar saluted and said in a soldier tone "Sir, no sir!"

Winnie said "Okay, thanks, at ease or whatever."

They both jumped off the bed to them when Cat and Dog came out from under the bed with a checkerboard game expecting to play in a rematch.

Dog said "Were right here, and were ready for a rematch."

Cat added in "And Dog's red this time!"

Winnie crossed her arms and said "Guys, we don't have time for..."

Dog interrupted saying "Okay, you can be red if you want..."

Tug said "Not now, guys. Were not expecting to play this game again."

"What is it then?" Cat asked. Tug whispered in his ear. When Cat heard everything, he made a surprised face. "Oh, is that it?"

Dog with a confused look said "What is it?" Tug whispered in his ear. When he heard it, he said aloud "Bad news?!"

Cat grabbed Dog's mouth to shut him up before anybody heard that as the toys looked at them.

"Next time, keep quite!" Cat said in a low angry voice.

"Sorry." Said Dog.

Tug then said "Just gather everybody for a staff meeting and be happy about it."

Cat said "You got it."

Dog said "Okay."

As they went to do their job, Winnie gave them a quick little reminder saying "Be happy." Dog did it literally while Cat did it cheap like.

Tug said "Staff meeting, everybody!"

They walked past W.A.L.L.E. and Ekans who were under the bed. Winnie saw them and said "W.A.L.L.E., Ekans, we need your to set up our stand."

Ekans hid under the bed. W.A.L.L.E. grabbed him and dragged him as he pouted.

Then Jenny walked past Tug and Winnie until Tug said "Hey, Jenny. Draw!"

Both Tug and Jenny turned fast to face each other. Tug held out his hand like a gun while Jenny formed her hand into a digital sketch board and drew a perfect pistol.

Tug said "D'oh, got me again."

Winnie said "You've been working on your drawing skills, havn't you?"

"That's right, fastest artist in the west!" Jenny said all proud of herself.

While Cat and Dog were getting everybody to get to the staff meeting, W.A.L.L.E. and Ekans were setting up the stand. Tug and Winnie looked around for the doodle pad, and they saw that it was far from the stand.

Tug said "Hey, who moved our doodle pad way over here?!" When he crouched down to pick it up, some one jumped right in front of them and roared. Tug and Winnie just stood there with board looks, because they knew that it was Goofy in his so called scary mask again.

Winnie said "How you doing, Goofy."

Goofy stopped roaring took off his mask and asked "Were you guys scared? Please tell me."

Tug said "We were close of being scared that time!"

Winnie said "Take my advice, find a different hobby!"

Goofy then said in a discouraged voice "Garsh, I know that I can be scary, but I just don't feel it. I think I'm just more annoying than goofy."

As Winnie was getting tiered of hearing Goofy talking about himself, Tug was yanked by the neck by someone. When he saw that it was Cybella, he said "Oh... Hi... Cybella."

Cybella said "I want to thank you Tug, for saving my Mareep friends."

Tug said in modesty "Oh, hey, it was nothing."

Cybella then said "What do say, I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight."

Tug chuckled at her comment cause he knew what she meant by that. You see, they got a romantic bound, it's true.

Cybella then walked away as she said "Don't forget, I'm just a couple of blocks away."

Tug stared at her with a smile on his face.

Dog told the toys to allow smaller toys up front, and some egg shaped pokemon opened their mouths form big to little.

Winnie noticed that her brother was standing their, so she called out "Hey, Tug, come on!"

Tug saw that the meeting was almost ready to start, so he went over to his stand with Winnie standing right next to him. R2-D2 beeped and handed out to them a microphone.

"Oh, thanks, R2." Tug said as he took the microphone. "Okay..." A loud sound from the microphone and R2-D2 being to close interrupted Tug.

Winnie said "Yikes, move back a little, please." R2-D2 moved back far enough form Tug and Winnie.

Tug blew on the microphone and said "Hello, can anybody hear me? How about up on the shelf?" The toys on the shelf waved at him to tell him that they can hear him. "Okay, first Autumn, in other words, the 1st day of October... uh... oh yeah. Has anyone picked a moving buddy?"

All the toys looked confused on what he meant by moving buddy.

Armadillomon said "Moving buddy? you can't be serious."

"Garsh, I didn't know we were supposed to have one already." Said Goofy.

Grim Jr. holding one of his arms said "Do we have to hold hands?" Of course it was a jock that he made. Some of the toys laughed.

Winnie took the microphone and said "Yeah, you guys think this is something to jock about, do you!"

She gave it back to Tug as he said "She's right, we only got one week left before the move and Winnie and I seem to be the only ones who are moving buddies."

Winnie said "And besides, we don't want any toys left behind! If you don't have one, get one!"

Tug continued "Alright, next... uh... Oh yeah. Tuesday night's plastic awareness meeting was, I think, a big success. And we like to thank Tron for putting that on for us, so thanks, Tron."

Tron in the crowed said modestly "Please don't take me for credit."

Winnie checked the doodle pad and said "We also like to say that... Timmy's birthday party has been moved to today."

All the toys were all shocked to hear that.

Goofy said "What do you mean the party is today?! his birthdays not till next week!"

Armadillomon said "What's going on down their, is his parents loosing their models like crazy more than Cosmo?!"

Tug explained "Well, obviously, they wanted to have the party before the move."

Winnie agreed "Yeah, Tug's not worried and I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried..."

"Of course Tug and Winnie aren't worried!" Interrupted Grim Jr. in anger. "They've been Timmy's favorites since kindergarten!"

Cat defended them saying "Hey, hey, calm down their Junior! If they say it's alright, well, darn it, it's good enough for me and Dog!"

Grim Jr. pointed his thumb at them as he took off his head placed it on the ground and acted like he lost it, as a joke saying they've lost their minds.

Dog agreed saying "Yeah, and that's the reason why their leader type because they never stared us wrong before!"

Tug was getting tiered of the arguing going on "Come on, guys, every Christmas and birthday we go through this!"

Winnie added in "Yeah, get a grip on it! remember? every new toy is new members of the family."

Goofy said in fear and sadness "But what if Timmy gets a monster, like Sully from Monsters Inc. I just don't think I can take that kind of a rejection."

Tug couldn't believe that their worried that Timmy would replace his toys. So he tried to calm them down saying "Hey listen! No ones getting replaced, this is Timmy were talking about, am I right Winnie?"

"He's right." Said Winnie. "It doesn't really matter how much were played with." Tug walked off the stand, but was stopped when he realized that the cord connecting R2-D2 and the microphone was stretching, so he yanked on it a little to get R2-D2 to get over their. Winnie continued. "What matters is that were here for Timmy when he needs us. That's what we are made for."

"Pardon me." Said Armadillomon. "I hate to brake up the staff meeting, really I do, but... Their here, birthday guests at three o'clock!!" The toys, except Tug and Winnie, panicked as Tug and Winnie tried to tell them to stay calm, but they ran to the window to see for themselves, so did R2-D2 when the microphone was yanked out of Tug's hand as Mr. Game&Watch lagged behind.

"Uh... meeting dismissed." Said Tug.

They all looked at the window to see Timmy's friends going in to the house with presents for Timmy. Armadillomon said "Oh boy, look at all those presents out there."

Grim Jr. tried to get a better view, so he took his eye out and raised it as high as he could to see out the window.

Armadillomon didn't like how big the presents looked, including Chester's gift. "Yes sir, for all we know, well be on the next garage sale fodder for sure."

Goofy asked in fear "Any monster shaped one?"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Said Armadillomon in annoyance. "Their all in boxes, you dumb goof!"

Goofy saw more presents and said "Their getting bigger!"

Dog saw A.J. with a present to that looked small. "Wait, theirs a little one over their."

"Over where, Dog?" Asked Cat.

"Right over at A.J. See?" But when A.J. turned, the present was revealed to be long. Dog made a shoked face and said "Oh, never mind. Scream in panic if you want." So they did. They are so ridicules, aren't they.

**That concludes Chapter 1 of Toontoystory, due to how much I was writing. Don't worry, next time you come to see this, you will get to meet Ash Ketchum the** **pokemon ranger action figure. But until then (R&R)**


	2. Chapter 2 The newcommer

Tug and Winnie were so embraced that everybody was acting like a bunch of hopeless morons. They figured if they are so worried about this, then they might get some one to look into the party. Tug yelled out "Alright, alright!" He got there attention at least. "If me and Winnie send out Olimar and the Pikmin to see what's going on down there, will you all calm down?"

Goofy came up front in excitement and begged "Yes, yes, we promise!"

"Okay!" He said in a tone to tell them that he gets it. "Were getting on that right now."

Winnie followed him as she said to them "Yeah, so save your batteries!"

As Grim Jr. put his eye back on, Armadillomon said "Eh, very good, you two. That's using the old noodle."

Tug and Winnie climbed up the bed to speak to Olimar. "Olimar." Said Tug. "Get as much Pikmin as you can to help you out with spying on the party down stairs."

"Yeah, it's a code red." Winnie added. "You know what to do."

Olimar made a solute to them and said "Yes sir and ma'am!" Then he jumped down at the edge of an opened draw to call his Pikmin to order. "Alright, you guys! You heard them. Code red, repeat! We are on a mission to make see if there are any new toys that would come to the room. Now let's move, move move!"

The Pikmin that volunteered came out of the bucket and marched right for the door. The first one peeked out the door to look around, then he gave a sign that the cost was clear as Olimar came down the hall way and hid behind a part of the stair rail. He ordered the Pikmin to follow him. As the purple Pikmin carried the baby radio the others hid behind other parts of the stair rail. Olimar looked through his binoculars to see if it's clear down there.Mr. Turner told the kids to get to the living room where the presents were.

Olimar pointed at two Pikmin to jump off. They did so and made the pop open to send them gently to the ground. They checked the area and signaled the others to bring down an end of the jump rope down. One of them held on to the rope to keep it still so that Olimar and the Pikmin following him slid down.

Back in Timmy's room, the toys gathered near the bed as Tug and Winnie sat on top of the bed opporating the other radio. Tug turned it on and said "This is how we find out what is in those presents.

Winnie added in "Happy now that were making sure what's going on down there?!" The toys nodded yes.

As the Pikmin upstairs pulled the jump rope back up to bring the radio down, Olimar and the Pikmin with him marched to the plant near them to hide, but then they heard Mrs. Turner coming form the kitchen, there was no time to hide so they went toy mode, which they would have moved away from the door before they did that. Mrs. Turner came out with bowls of chips of different flavors when she stepped on one of the Pikmin, she looked down and said "What are these still doing on the floor? I thought I told Timmy to pick these up!" She pushed them aside with her foot and continued bringing the chips in the living room.

Back in Timmy's room, the toys were getting impatient.

Goofy asked "Shouldn't they be there by now?"

Grim Jr. agreed saying "Yeah, what could possibly be taking them so long?!"

Tug calmed them down saying "Hey, these guys are professionals, their the best!"

Winnie said in agreement "Yeah, come on, it's not like their laing down on the job!"

She had no idea on how wrong she was, but Olimar got up, whistled his Pikmin, and pointed at the plant telling them to head over there now. Olimar saw one of his Pikmin struggling to move. Olimar came to the Pikmin to help it.

The Pikmin that is red tried to tell him to go on without him, but Olimar said "A good captain never leaves a man behind!" Then he signaled the other Pikmin on the second floor near the stairs to lower the radio with the purple Pikmin on it. The purple Pikmin jumped off the radio and took the radio to the plant where their fellow Pikmin got the radio in the plant. Then a beach ball was heading their way, which means, Timmy and his friends are coming. Olimar noticed the ball and went as fast as he could to the plant.

The Pikmin told Olimar to hurry and he made it just in time. The Pikmin took the injured Pikmin in as Olimar climbed up in. Mrs. Turner told the kids to sit in a circle while Timmy sat in the middle. The Pikmin carrying the radio put it down and turned it on. The Pikmin helping the injured Pikmin gave Olimar a sign that it's going to be okay. Olimar peaked under a leave, looking at the presents with a binoculars and said "There they are!"

Back in the room, Olimar said through the radio "Come in mother bird! This is baby bird speaking, come in mother bird!" The toys were relieved that Olimar and the Pikmin got there on time. Tug and Winnie told them to keep it quiet as they listened. "Alright, Timmy is opening his first present now."

Then Grim Jr. said "Come on, if there's a Minnie-Mandy toy, then I could have a sister like the real Grim Jr., so come on, Minnie-Mandy, Minnie-Mandy, Minnie-Mandy..." He noticed that the toys were staring at him. "Hey, I can hope, can't I?"

Olimar said "The bows coming off, he's unwrapping the paper. It's... It's a... a lunch box, we got a Crash Nebula lunch box here." The toys couldn't believe that it would just be a lunch box for a first present.

Cat joked about it. "For lunch to play with!" Dog laughed at the joke and no one else did.

Olimar continued as Timmy unwrapped another present. "Okay, second present! It appears to be... some sort of bed sheets."

Grim Jr. said in annoyance "Who invited that kid?!"

As time went by, the presents were getting lesser and lesser until it came to the last one. Mrs. Turner piked it up and gave it to Timmy saying "Here you go sweetie, the last one to go."

Olimar told the toys "Okay, brace yourselves, cause were on the last present now!" All the toys shivered in fear as Olimar said "It's a big one, it's a... It's a board game! Repeat, battle ships!" The toys cheered in relief.

Then Armadillomon bumped into Grim Jr. making some of his body parts fall off. "Hey watch it!" Said Grim Jr. as he tried to put himself back together.

Armadillomon apologized saying "Sorry there, you old bone head."

Olimar said to his Pikmin "Mission accomplished! Well down, men, now pack it up, were going home!" One Pikmin turned it off and the other Pikmin tried to pike it up.

Back in the room, Tug said "What did we tell ya guys, there's nothing to worry about. Right little sis?"

Winnie said in agreement "Yeah, and you guys thought that there would be some super cool toy that could be much better then any of us."

Dog said "Aw, me and Cat knew that you two were right all along."

Cat said in agreement, rubbing it in Grim Jr.'s face "You betcha, Dog, never doubted you guys for a second." Grim Jr. rolled his eyes and nodded his head left and right in annoyance.

But then Olimar heard Mrs. Turner say "Wait a minute, I think we have an extra!" Olimar looked through his binoculars and saw Mr. and Mrs. Turner take out a surprise present and said in panic "Wait! Turn that thing back on!!" The Pikmin turned the radio back on as Olimar said "Come in mother bird! Come in mother bird!" The toys panicked when they heard Olimar saying that Mr. and Mrs. Turner pulled a surprise present form the closet. "He's really excited about this, it's a huge package!"

As Timmy opened it, he became more excited than Olimar described it. Then Chester moved into Olimar's view and said "Oh, wait! One of Timmy's friends is in the way! I can't see it! It's a..." Olimar couldn't believe what he was seeing, but it' right there in front of him.

Back in the room, the toys were in fear as silence was in the radio. Goofy said in impatient fear "It's a what?! What is it?!" Goofy rocked the table and made the radio fall to the floor, making it's batteries fall out. Goofy couldn't believe that he just did that. He really is a goof!

Grim Jr. said "Why you big doop! Now we might never know what it is!"

Armadillomon said in agreement "Way to go, you goof!"

The toys tried to put the batteries back in, but they weren't having any luck. Tug and Winnie couldn't take the confusion anymore, so they came down to do it themselves, but they got bigger problems coming there way, because Timmy and his friends were heading for his room. Olimar said through the radio "Red alert! Red alert! Timmy's coming up stairs!" When Tug and Winnie got the batteries back in, they heard Olimar telling them to get back into toy mode right away.

Tug and Winnie knew exactly what he was talking about and told the toys that Timmy was coming and that they need to get back to there places fast. They panicked as they headed for there spots.

Tug and Winnie climbed back up the bed as fast as they could. Grim Jr. panicked looking for his eye. Goofy ran into a trash can and collapsed on the floor. Donkey Kong sat near the door in toy mode, Mr. Game&Watch got back to his spot as everybody went back to toy mode in time. Timmy and his friends came right trough the door as they were talking about the new toy. Timmy moved Tug and Winnie and put a submarine that looked like Kygor on the bed as Tug and Winnie slid off the bed.

Then Mrs. Turner called the kids to come down stairs for cake. Timmy and friends came down for some cake, and they ran down in a speed of light. When all was quiet in the room, the toys in the closet opened the door slowly to see if every thing is clear. All the toys came up to the bed.

Dog asked "What is on the bed."

Cybella said "I can't see it."

Cat wondered. "What the heck is up on that bed?"

Goofy said "Tug, Winnie, who's up there with you two?"

Then they saw Tug and Winnie crawl form under the bed.

"Tug, Winnie?" Dog said in confusion "What are you two doing under the bed, anyway?"

Tug and Winnie looked at the toys as they got up and adjusted their hats and badges. Tug said "Uh... we have no idea."

Winnie added in "But, hey, were sure Timmy got a little too excited."

Tug said in agreement "Yeah, just a little too much cake and ice cream which explains a lot... It was just a mistake!"

Winnie added in saying "Yeah, we all make mistakes, don't we?!"

Grim Jr. said with a smirk "Well, you know what you two? That mistake is sitting in your spots."

Goofy panicked and said "Garsh! Have you two been replaced?!"

Tug said "Hey, what did we tell you earlier? No ones getting replace and that a new toy is a new member of the family."

Winnie said "Yeah, so let's all be polite and give what, or who ever is up there a nice big Timmy's room welcome."

Tug and Winnie went up the bed to see what could possibly be on there spot. When they did, their jaws dropped and their eyes widened as they saw that it was an Ash Ketchum Pokemon Ranger action figure. The toy came to life and looked around with a suspicious look. Tug and Winnie ducked down.

Ash then pressed a button on his vest and said "Ash Ketchum to H.Q. Come in H.Q." There was no response, so he pressed his button again. "H.Q. come in! Do you read me?" Still no response. "Why don't they answer?" He then gasped when he saw his submarine. "My sub!" He came to the sub and saw that one of the wings was bent. "Darn it! This could take weeks to repairer!" He then opened a mission log cap that was on his left wrist. "Ash Ketchum mission log. It started at 10:30 on Tuesday, when I realized that my sub it's route course to H.Q. at the Hone regions was interrupted, and I crash landed on a weird island. The crash my sub had must have knocked me out of it some how."

Ash jumped on the bed to check how the floor was. "The ground seems very weird also." He tapped his log to make sure that it was working. "And I have no idea yet if the air here is breath able, and there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere."

Then Tug and Winnie came right in front of him and said hi to him which made him jump back and was ready to send out a pokemon. Winnie hid behind Tug as Tug said "Hey, hey, hey, calm down! Did we scare you? Didn't mean to. Sorry, hi my name is Tug, this is my little sister, Winnie, and this is Timmy's room." Ash then saw their badges that said "Sheriff and Deputy." and thought that maybe they were real law enforcemints.

Ash pointed at Tug's badge and said "Local law enforcements, it's about time some one like you came here. I'm Ash Ketchum Pokemon Ranger, nature protection unite, and you see my ship has crash landed here by mistake."

Tug said in agreement "Yes, it is a mistake! because you see the bed here is our spot."

Ash ignored what Tug said and asked "Are you people not familiar with my technology, or have you discovered some electric powered engines?"

Tug and Winnie were confused on what he meant by that and said "Well, let's we got AA batteries."

Ash saw Goofy, Cat, and Dog behind Tug and Winnie. He made Tug duck with him as he took out another pokeball and said "Halt! Who goes there!"

Goofy, Cat, and Dog ducked down as Goofy said "Wait! Don't shot or anything!"

Cat said "Yeah, it's okay. Were friends."

Ash asked Tug and Winnie "Do you two know these people?"

Tug answered "Yes! Their Timmy's toys."

Ash put the pokeball back and got up. Winnie helped Tug up as she said "Is it just me or is he kind of cute?" Tug rolled his eyes in annoyance when he heard his sister say that.

Ash came up to the rest of the toys and said "I am Ash Ketchum, I come in peace."

Goofy came and shook Ash's hand saying "Garsh, I'm so glad that your not a monster!"

Ash yanked his hand form Goofy as he said "Well, uh... thanks. Thanks everyone for your kind welcome."

**Well, the toys seem to like the new toy, but they will soon like him more when they see him in action, so come on back anytime to see Ash in action with his Pokemon Ranger gadgets. (R&R)**


	3. Chapter 3 Strange things

Goofy saw some buttons on Ash's vest and asked him what they do. Ash pressed one of them as it said "Go get'em, Skiptile!" The toys were amazed by the sound effects. Cat said "Say, Tug and Winnie got something like that. Don't they, Dog?" Dog nodded his head yes.

Grim Jr. said rudely "Only their's are pull-strings, and they sound like a car ran over them!" Tug And Winnie held their pull-strings and made some mad looks, as if they thought 'What's that suppose to mean?!'

Armadillomon said in agreement "Well yeah, but not like this one, this is a quality sound system!" Then he wondered what animation company Ash was from, so he asked "So, kid, where are you from? Sega? Warner Bros.?"

Ash answered "Uh... no, actually I'm from the Kanto regions, and also from the Pokemon Ranger Facility." Tug rolled his eyes in annoyance, thinking he's tyring to be popular already. Then he saw a picture of Ash Ketchum with a speech written in a bubble that read exactly what Ash was saying right now. "As a member of the elite Pokemon nature protection units of the Hoenn regions, I protect the Pokemon of all shapes and sized from the threat of slavery from The evil Team Rocket leader Giovanni, sworn enemy of all the regions!" The toys looked at him with weird looks. Winnie thought that it was kind of cool, though.

Grim Jr. said "Oh, is that so? I'm form Bleedman."

"And I'm from Disney." Said Goofy. "And... uh, I know this might not sound fair, but Disney is a very successful animation company..."

As Goofy was blabbering away, Tug came over to Cybella saying "Look at these guys! Their acting like they've never seen a new toy before!"

"Well, why wouldn't they?" Said Cybella who was also amazed at how cool Ash looks. "I mean, look at him, he's got more gadgets on then a government robot."

Dog pressed opened a Pokeball which worked like a real Pokeball as a Corphish toy came out. Ash moved Dog's hand away and said "Hey, hey, hey, please be careful. I can't risk having my Pokemon out in public." Dog then looked at the laser button on Ash's wrest. "And uh... don't touch this laser wrest either, cause it could be ugly if I set it to stun and make you guys parelyzed, you don't want that to happen, do you?" Dog nodded his head no.

Grim Jr. said mockingly "Hey, some helpful friends form nature and a laser! How come you don't have something like that, Tug and Winnie?!"

"What, come on it's not really a laser." Said Tug, trying to not look bad.

Winnie snapped out of her dreaming mood and said "Uh... yeah, it's just a little blinking light-bulb."

"What's with them?" Asked Armadillomon.

Grim Jr. said "I think their getting jealous here, and Winnie might have a little crush on the new toy."

Tug figured that it has gone far enough, so he went in front of the toys and said "Okay, we get the picture, were all very impressed with Timmy's new toy."

"Toy?" Asked Ash in confusion.

Tug faced Ash and said "Yeah, T-O-Y, Toy!"

Ash made a correction "Excuse me, but I think what you meant was a castaway."

Tug said "What I meant to say, I can't say, because there are preschool toys still around here ever since Timmy was five."

Grim Jr. said in a cool way "Getting kind of interested, aren't ya."

Goofy said "Oh, uh... Mr. Ketchum, I'm curious. What dose a Pokemon Ranger actually do?"

Ash was about to explain, but Tug said "He' not a Pokemon Ranger!!!"

Winnie added in "Yeah, he doesn't fight evil, or shot lasers, or fly!"

When Ash heard the 'fly part' he pressed a red button that was bigger then the others, opening his jet pack Charizard wings. The toys were even more amazed.

"Wow, impressive wing spread, very good." Said Armidillomon.

"Aw, come on." Said Tug dragging one of the wings. "These are plastic, he can't fly."

Winnie said in agreement "Yeah, definitely can't fly, he'll just go 'Splat' flat on the floor." Of course she said in her thought 'I hope not, though.'

Ash yanked the wing from Tug and said "They are made of light, heatproof metal, and I can fly."

Tug said "No, you can't."

Ash chuckled and said "Yes, I can."

Tug said again "You can't."

Ash said "Can."

"Can't, can't, can't, can't, can't!!! Understand?!" Said Tug tapping Ash's helmet.

Ash was now mad as he said "Yeah, I understand alright! I understand that you and your hairy, yet cute little sister here have doubts! We'll I'm going to prove you two wrong by flying around this room with my eyes closed!!!" Winnie blushed when she heared Ash saying that she's cute.

Tug mocked him saying "Okay then Mr. Ketchup, prove it."

"Glad you see it my way!" Said Ash as he climbed on the highest edges of the bed. He looked down to see how high he was. It looked as if there was no turning back. Ash closed his eyes, got ready, and jumped off. He bounced on a ball and went really high. Then he landed on a little car which was on a lop-de-lop. The jump of made Ash go even higher, so high that he got caught on the air plane model and went circling around fast. And for the finishing touch, Ash was detached form the plane as he landed on the bed near Tug and Winnie. Ash opened his eyes and said "Can!"

The toys cheered for Ash. Goofy said "Garsh, you flew perfectly!"

Cybella said "I found my moving buddy."

Tug couldn't believe what Cybella said. Ash thanked the toys for enjoying his flying performance.

Winnie said dreamily "Wow, that was awesome." But she snapped out of it and said "I mean, that wasn't flying! That was falling with style!"

Grim Jr. said "Man, the girls must really go for you, could you teach me some of those move?"

Cat laughed and said "Now this new guy is just a popularity magnet."

Dog said in agreement "Yup, he's one of the coolest toys we've ever met."

Tug told them to shut up about it as Winnie said "Great, this guy just got here, and already he's popular."

Tug said "We'll don't worry, Winnie, because in a couple of days everything will be just the way it was and they'll see. They'll see, were still Timmy's favorite toys."

I wouldn't be too sure about that, how about you readers?

The next day, Timmy was jumping on his bed with Tug and Winnie in his hand.

_**I was on top of the world, it was right in my pocket. I was living the life, things were just the way they should be.**_

Then he put Tug and Winnie down next to the cardboard box's and got his new toy, Ash to aim and shoot his laser at Tug and Winnie and made it like it hit them both.

_**When from out of the sea like a torpedo, comes some little punk in a sub.**_

Timmy then went into his closet and later came back out with a cardboard costume of Ash's vest as he said "Let's go save some Pokemon!"

_**Now all of a sudden some strange things are happening to me.**_

Tug and Winnie looked around to see that a poster of them was replaced by a poster of Ash. Then some drawings of Tug and Winnie were covered by drawings of Ash. And as if it could get any worse for them, the bed sheets have been replaced by one that have different Pokemon on it.

_**Strange things, Strange things, Strange things are happening to me, ain't no doubt about it.**_

Ash then helped Goofy with his scaring skills by giving him a good spot and telling him what right times there are to scare people. Grim Jr. came by looking like nothings going to happen, when Goofy jumped out of nowhere and scared Grim Jr. so much that he fell apart. Goofy was so happy that he finally got to scare some one. He shook Ash's hand saying "Thanks, Ash."

Then, while Tug and Winnie were minding their own business, when they saw Jenny giving a dreaming look at her drawing. Tug took her drawing to see what it was, and he saw a drawing of Ash. Tug looked at Ash with an angry look as Ash helped Cybella with her hair. Tug crumbled the drawing up and tossed it as Jenny said "Hey!"

_**I had friends, I had lots of friends, now all my friends are gone and I'm doing the best I can to carry on.**_

Then, came some exercise, Goofy was trying to lift a piece of stick, Donkey Kong lifted some marble filled bags, Ash running on W.A.L.L.E.'s wheels. Grim Jr. tried to lift a crowbar, but his arms poped off as he fell on his back with his arms still holding the crowbar.

_**I had power, (Power) I was respected, (Respect) but not any more. And I've lost the love to the one whom I adore.**_

Tug and Winnie checked under the bed to find Cat and Dog, but they saw them carrying something. They took a peak to see Cat, Dog, and W.A.L.L.E. helping Ash with his rocket. Tug and Winnie couldn't believe that Cat Dog would do this to them. Winnie angrily kicked the checkerboard, making one of the pieces shoot form the draw to Tug's mouth when he turned to see what Winnie just did.

_**Let me tell you about the strange things that are happening to me.**_

Then, Ash gave Dog a scratch under the chin. Dog enjoyed it so much that Cat had to nod his head with a plunger on his head as if it was Dog's tail. Tug was getting annoyed by this, because Cat keeps hitting him with the fake tail, so he pushed Cat off the bed bringing Dog with him.

**_Strange things, Strange things ar happening to me, ain't no doubt about it._**

At the end of the day, Timmy started putting his toys away when he looked at Tug and Winnie on one hand and Ash on the other, deciding which one of his toys he's going to sleep with. And of course you know who he picked. While everybody was asleep, Tug and Winnie looked at Timmy with his new toy, instead of them. Now they felt like they had been replaced, even though they said no ones getting replaced. With sad looks on their faces, they closed the chest and went to sleep.

**Poor Tug and Winnie, things had changed way to fast for them. Tune in next time when the villian of this story is introduced. (R&R)**


	4. Chapter 4 It's Vicky!

The next morning, Tug and Winnie opened the chest a little to see if Timmy wasn't around the room right now, and when they did, Tug pushed it wide open and "Ah, finally!" It was so dark and it lacked nice air in that chest.

Winnie panted and said "I have no idea how these toys in these chests can get used to sleeping through the night in here!"

Tug rubbed his face and noticed that his hat was missing. He looked around in the chest and said "Hey, who's got my hat?!"

Spongebob popped out with Tug's hat and said "Look, I'm an official Calloway Cadet! A-Ten-Hut!"

Tug and Winnie did some fake laughs. Then Tug grabbed his hat saying "Give that back!" Spongebob apologized and went back in the chest as Tug and Winnie climbed out.

Then they saw Ash with Cat, Dog, and Goofy. Ash said "Well, it seems that your Chief, Timmy has grown found of me. So, he accepted me as part of the culture and inscribed his name on the bottom of my shoe. See?" Cat, Dog, and Goofy were amazed that the ink Timmy used was permanent. Tug and Winnie were now very mad.

Ash was finished talking to them, as he went to do his business. Tug lifted his foot to see Timmy's name on the bottom of his foot that looked a little faded. Winnie lifted her foot up to see the same name that was also a little faded.

Cybella came to them to tell them to not worry about how things have been going lately. Tug and Winnie tried to act like they don't know what she's talking about. Cybella said "I know that Timmy is excited about Ash, but don't be so let down. He'll always have a special place for you two."

Then Grim Jr. came and ruined the moment saying "Yeah, like the attic for example!" Now Tug and Winnie were really mad.

Tug figured that now is the time to do something about it. "Alright, that's it!" He started walking up to where Ash is.

Winnie then said "Tug wait, don't do this... without me!" She marched along with him.

Ash laid on a skate board and went under his sub to see what needs to be fixed. Ash reached out his hands and said "I might need some of that giant tape." W.A.L.L.E. tolled Ekans and Donkey Kong to get some tape and they did so.

Tug and Winnie pulled Ash from under the sub to talk to him. "Listen, wise guy! ever since you got here, you've been getting the popularity already, even my girlfriend, Cybella is starting to like you!"

Winnie added "And even though I think your cool, there is no way, were going to let you steal the spotlight from us!"

Tug then said "And you know what?! You better stay away form Timmy, were his favorite toys, and no one, and I mean no one is taking that away form us! Understand?!"

Ash gave them a confused look and said "What are you two talking about?" But he figured he had no time for this and started getting back to work.

But Tug pulled him back out and said "Oh, and one more thing! Stop with this Pokemon Ranger thing!"

Winnie added "Yeah, cause it's getting in our nerves!"

Ash got up and said "Are you saying that you want a logic complaint with Pokemon Rangers?!"

"Oh, so you want to do it the hard way?!" Said Tug in a challenging voice.

Winnie now didn't like where this is going. "Uh... Hey, Tug... I don't think we should go that far!" She said nervously.

Ash got up and said "You better listen to your sister if you know whats good for you, soldier!"

"Oh yeah, tough guy?!" Said Tug as he pushed him a little which also made his air helmet open. Ash noticed it and started acting like he was suffocating. Tug and Winnie just stood there with board looks and gave each other confused looks. Ash took a breather to realize that he can breath in the air.

Ash got up and said "What's the big idea, opening my helmet on an uncharted area?! If I wasn't used to this atmosphere, I could have died of suffocation!" He closed his helmet.

Tug and Winnie are starting to get the idea that Ash actually thinks that he's the real Ash Ketchum from Pokemon. Then they started laughing about it.

"I can't believe this!" Said Tug as he still laughed. "Of all this time, we thought it was an act!"

Winnie said "We got to tell everybody about that! Hey everybody, look, it's the real Ash Ketchum!"

Ash made a mad and bored look saying "Your mocking me, aren't you?"

Tug said "Oh no, it's nothing like that... Ash, look out! It's Team Rocket!!!"

Ash turned to see where Team Rocket was, but there was nothing there. Tug and Winnie continued laughing. Then, Someone out side the house spoke up.

The toys gasped, some started to hide. Tug and Winnie stopped laughing knowing that the voice belongs to someone devilish.

Cat and Dog hid under the bed. Cat said nervously "It's... It's...."

Dog finished it for him saying "It's Vicky!"

Goofy said in disbelief "I thought she was being a counselor in summer camp!"

Armadillomon said "Eh... they must have kicked her out early this year! Finally someone who had the guts to stand up to her!"

Tug, Winnie, Cybella, Goofy, and Grim Jr. looked out the window to see Vicky throwing rocks at a toy that has a dynamite strapped on it, as her dog Doydle barked at the toy.

Grim Jr. asked nervously "Who is it this time?"

"I can't tell. Hey, where's Mr. G&W?" asked Tug.

Winnie tugged Tug's shirt a little to show him that Mr. Game&Watch was right behind him. Mr. Game&Watch pulled out his bag of gadgets find a pair of binoculars. Tug took them and looked through one side while Winnie looked on the other. "Garsh, I can't bare to watch one of these again!" Goofy said nervously.

Tug and Winnie saw that the toy was a Leon S. Kenidy action figure. "Oh no, it's a Leon S. Kenidy!" Said Winnie in a pity voice.

Ash came up to see what's happening. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, Pokemon Ranger! Just us toys!" Said Tug, that was still joking about Ash thinking he's a real Pokemon Ranger.

Winnie said in agreement "Yeah, so why don't you go and fix your ridicules sub!"

"I better take a look anyway!" Said Ash as he took the binoculars to see the Leon action figure. "Why is that Government agent strap to a dynamite?!"

Tug moved Ash's view and said "That's why, Vicky!"

Ash saw the dog and said "Gee, sure is a hairy guy!"

Tug looked to see that Ash was looking at the dog and said "Oh no, no, that's Doydle, stupid! That is Vicky!" Ash sees Vicky who is laughing evilly.

"You mean that happy girl?" Asked Ash in confusion.

"What, are you crazy?! That ain't no happy girl!" Said Grim Jr.

"She tortures anyone, even toys, just for fun!" Said Goofy in fear.

Ash figured if that's the case, he has to stop Vicky with what ever it takes. "Well, we've gotta do something!"

Ash was ready to jump off, but Cybella stopped him saying "What do you think your doing?!"

"I'm going to teach that girl a lesson!" Said Ash.

Tug said in sarcasm "Yeah, sure, go ahead! Scare her with your little Pokemon!" He pushed open one pokeball as a Bulbesaure appeared.

Ash said in an annoyed voice "If you don't mind, I'll be doing the Pokemon realising here!"

Winnie joined in saying "Then how about using your flare wand!" She took the wand and started waving it.

Ash took it back and said "Be carefulwith that! I though I said that it's dangerous!"

Mr. Game&Watch looked through the binoculars to see that Vicky just lite the dynamite. He panicked and said "Hit the dirt!" Everybody ran for cover as the dynamite went KABOOM! When it was over, everybody saw that the Leon action figure was gone into tiny pieces.

Ash said in failure tone "I could have stopped her!"

Tug, in disbeliefsaid "Ash, I would love to see you try! Of course, I love to see you as a crater!"

"The sooner we move, the better." Said Cybella.

_**Well, that was scary to see Vicky! Next Chapter is when Tug and Winnie had about enough of Ash, but their plan to get rid of Ash for now went extremly wrong. (R&R)**_


	5. Chapter 5 Big mistake

When the sun was starting to set, Mr. and Mrs. Turner were finished packing somethings for now, when they decided to go somewhere to eat. They went to Timmy's room, where Timmy was playing with his toys, Tug, Winnie, and Ash. Mr. Turner said "Phew, packing sure makes me hungry, what do you say we have dinner at the Krusty Krab?"

How can Timmy resist fast food, especial Kraby patys. Timmy threw his toys, making Ash land on Tug, when Timmy left and the door closed, Tug pushed Ash off of him saying "Get off of me!" Ash got up, called his Pokemon back into the pokeballs, and went over to a box to see what he can use to fix his sub. Then, Tug and Winnie over heard Timmy asking if he can bring some toys.

Mrs. Turner said "You can bring only one or two toys, sweetie." Tug and Winnie knew for sure that Timmy would choose to bring one toy, and that one toy would be Ash.

Tug picked up a fortune telling eight ball and asked "Will Timmy pick me and Winnie?" He shocked it and looked into the screen. When they saw words that says 'Don't count on it.' They got really mad. Grim Jr., who was playing cards with Armadillomon noticed them getting mad. Tug threw the eight ball which rolled off on the side of the desk that was facing the wall. Tug and Winnie looked down to see that it was a long way down.

That gave them a devious idea. They looked around on what they can use. They looked at Lightning, which is someone they could use to push Ash down that cramped up area. Tug looked at Winnie and said "You thinking what I'm thinking?!"

"Oh yeah!" Said Winnie as she made a quit evil laugh. "But, where going to need something that would get him to get over here, like..." Winnie then thought of telling Ash that some one fell down there. She ran over to Ash in an act of panic. "Ash! Oh, thank goodness, we got trouble!"

"Trouble?! Where?" Asked Ash.

Tug came over and said "Down there! Some one fell down there and now he's stuck!"

"You got to go save that poor person, Ash!" Winnie said dramatically.

Ash went over to where Tug was pointing at, while Tug and Winnie tip-toed over to Lightning, took his remote and adjusted their aim at Ash, making Lightning wake up a little saying "Oh, what's going on?"

"I don't see anybody!" Said Ash who wasn't suspecting that this could be a trick.

Tug said "Oh he's there, just keep looking!" Tug pushed the button, making Lightning zoom over at Ash. Ash saw Lightning coming right at him and dodged, as Lightning crashed into the pin board. The other toys gasped when they saw what was happening. Some pins from the board fell on where Ash was, missing him, as the board hit the glob which started rolling at Ash. He ran form the glob, but he slipped on some pencils. Luckily, he rolled to the window to dodge it, but the glob hit a lamp which spun around. Tug and Winnie ducked form the lamp, and the lamp knocked Ash out the window.

The toys panicked at what happened. Tug and Winnie saw that Ash fell into the bushes. "This is not what we've planed to happen!" Said Tug.

The other toys came over to see that Ash was nowhere to be seen. Dog said "I... I think he bounced all the way to Vicky's yard!"

Goofy was no getting worried about him. Tug and Winnie figured that they would be suspected on this, so they backed away a little form the window. Lightning was panicking as if he seen a ghost.

Goofy looked at him and asked "What the matter, Lightning?"

Lightning took a breath and said "Okay, I don't no what was happening, but someone was moving by remote, I don't know who it was, but the last thing I remembered was a lamp spinning right at Tug, Winnie, and Ash!"

"What dose he mean by that?" Asked Cat.

Grim Jr. made a suspicious glare and said "He's saying that this was no accident!" The toys were confused on what he meant by that. "I mean, Humpty-Dumpty was pushed... by Tug and Winnie!!!" The toys were in shook as they looked at Tug and Winnie.

Tug made an objection saying "Wait a minute you... you don't think that we really meant to knock Ash out the window, do you, Junior?"

"That's Grim Jr. to you, you back stabbing murderers!" Said Grim Jr. in anger.

"Hey, come on, it was an accident!" Said Winnie. "You gotta believe us!"

Cat came up and said "Don't worry, we believe you kids! Right, Dog?" Dog nodded his head yes. Cat looked around to see if anybody else agreed with him. "Right, Goofy?"

Goofy looked at everybody and said nervously "Well... Yes... No... Uh... D'oh! I don't like picking sides!"

Olimar came out of the bucket and yelled at Tug and Winnie "Where is your honor, dirt bags?! You two are an absolute disgrace!"

Tug and Winnie closed the lid on him as Grim Jr., who was still mad said "Couldn't handle Ash being in the spotlight, could you guys! Didn't want to face the fact that Ash might just be Timmy's new favorite toy, so you got rid of him! I knew that you guys were jealous, but I never figured you go this far!" Tug and Winnie backed away a little to come up to the edge of the desk, which there was no getting out of this. "What if Timmy starts playing with me more, huh?! Your going to knock me out of the window too?!"

Armadilomonsaid "I don't think we should give them the chance!" That's when Olimar ordered the Pikmin to jump and grab on to Tug and Winnie, now they were in trouble. The toys except for Cat, Dog, Cybella, and Goofy, started to gang up on them, until they heard Timmy coming up stairs.

"I'll be right down, I gotta get Ash and Winnie!" Said Timmy as the toys went back to their places. Timmy went up to see that Ash wasn't on the desk where he left him.

As Timmy looked around, Winnie said "Did he say Ash and Winnie?"

Tug looked at her and said "Yeah, he did. Why?"

"Oh, nothing!" Said Winnie as she blushed.

Timmy looked at Cosmo and Wanda, asking them if they seen what happened. That's when Cosmo said "You know what I think?"

"Of course not!" Said Timmy and Wanda with annoyed looks.

"Well I think it happened something like this..." Said Cosmo. "I think that ever since Timmy got a new toy for his Birthday party, some of his toys got so jealous that they were plotting to get rid of the new toy!"

There was a moment of silence as Wanda and Timmy looked at him with confused looks. "Honestly, Cosmo, you and your wild imagination!"

Tug and Winnie figured in their head that for the first time, Cosmo was correct. That's when they saw Grim Jr. hold his scythe up, telling them that their dead meat if Ash isn't found, and that made them worry.

Wanda then said "Timmy, just grab some other toy, your parents are going to leave without you." Timmy was now in a discouraged mood as he took Tug and Winnie, and went out the door. As Timmy went out the door and went up to the car, Ash got out of the bushes and saw Tug on Timmy's right hand. Ash was mad that Tug and Winnie tricked him, so he hitched a ride on the car.

Back in the room, the toys were busy trying to bring Ash back up into the room. They tried to use some Rainbow Monkey chains to make a rope, but it was too short for them to reach the bottom.

Cat said "We need more Rainbow Monkeys, over here!"

"There aren't any more! That's the whole barrel!" Said Goofy. "Ash, the monkeys aren't working! Were formulating another plan, so stay calm! Oh, where could he be?"

**Well, this doesn't look good for Tug and Winnie. On the next chapter, things get worse when they become lost toys, thanks to Ash. (R&R)**


	6. Chapter 6 Lost toys

Later that night at the Dinico gas station, Timmy's parents parked to refill the gas they need. Timmy went out to help his father with the gas while his mother stayed in the car while listening to loud music through her earphones, while Cosmo and Wanda secretly did the same as Poof, who won't remember what happens next, just stood there in disguise with his parents. Timmy left his toys in the car, so that means they have sometime to think of how their going to clear themselves.

"This is just perfect!" Said Winnie. "How are we going to convince everybody back at the room that what we did to Ash was an accident?"

Tug then said in a voice of despair "I don't know. Our only hope would be that Ash were with us right now." And just like that, Ash appeared before them from up the skylight of the car. Tug and Winnie saw him and started cheering as Ash came down in front of them. "Ash, your alive!!!"

"Yes!!! Hallelujah!!!" Said Winnie in an over excited way. "Thank you Lord!"

"Yes, thank you!!!" Said Tug. "Were saved, were saved!!! Okay, don't panic! Timmy will find you here, he'll take us back to the room and then you can tell everybody that this was all just a big mistake... Huh, right... buddy...?"

Ash could tell that they think that their going to get what's coming to them for pushing him out the window, so he said "Look, just to let you guys know that, even though both of you tried to terminate me, revenge is not an idea we allow in any of the regions."

"Oh, well that's good." Said Tug.

Then Ash made a scary look, grabbed Tug by the collar and said "But were not on any of the regions... are we?!"

Tug thought about it nervously and said "Well... uh... no." And right at that moment, Ash tackled him, making himself and Tug fall off and out of the car. Winnie saw them fight as the tumble under the car. She jumped off the car to follow them. When Tug was on top of him, Ash kicked him off, sending fly into one of the tires.

Tug got up and charged after Ash until Ash punched him in the head, making his head spin. Tug made his head stop and tackled Ash to the floor, making his helmet open as Tug started punching him. Winnie stood there, watching and trying to get Tug to do the punches she wanted him to do. Ash closed his helmet as Tug's hand gets caught in it. Tug hit Ash on one of the voice buttons as the voice box said "I'm... I'm... I'm a Pokemon Master!"

Ash quickly got behind Tug and started pulling his arms. Winnie then jumped on Ash's back and started hitting his head. (Two against one... that sure isn't fair.) Then, Timmy and his parents got back in the car and drove away to Tug, Winnie, and Ash's surprise as they stopped fighting. As the car drove away, Tug and Winnie tried to catch it, but it was to fast for them to reach.

Winnie said in a worried voice "Wha... What just happened? Dose... doesn't he realize that were not there?"

Tug sighed and said "I don't think so..." That made Winnie gasp in fear and sadness. "Were lost..." They both started crying... in an over dramatic way. "Were lost toys..."

As Tug and Winnie started having rivers of tears, Ash looked around the gas station. He opened his loge and said "Ash Ketchum mission loge, me along with a local cadet and werewolf appear to be in a huge refuelling station or some sort of."

Winnie turned and said in an angry and violent voice "You!!!" She charged after Ash. Tug saw what Winnie was about to do and tried to stop her. Then they stopped when they saw a big truck coming their way. Ash ran for cover as Tug and Winnie went to toy mode. The truck came to a stop right before it ran over Tug and Winnie.

They both got up away form the tiers not knowing that Ash was behind them until he said "According to my navigation computer..."

"Shut up!" Said Tug in anger. "Just shut up, you idiot!"

Ash closed his loge and said "Hey, this is no time to panic!"

Winnie then said "This is a perfect time to panic!"

Tug said in agreement "Yeah, were lost, Timmy is gone, and he and his family are going to move form Dimsdail to Amity Park in two days and it's all your fault!!!"

"What... my fault?!" Said Ash. "If you guys hadn't pushed me out the window in the fist place!"

"Oh yeah?!" Said Tug "Well maybe that would have happened if you hadn't showed up in your stupid little cardboard sub and took away everything that was important to me and Winnie!"

Ash got even more mad and said "Don't talk to me about importance! Because of your lack of security, for all we know, the entire universe is in danger!"

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Said Tug in confusion as much as Winnie.

Ash looked up to the moon and started his story of what he believed was real. "Right now, somewhere in one of the regions, Team Rocket have been building a device that is capable to enslave all the pokemon in the world! I alone have information that reveals the device's only weakness. And you, my friends, are responsible for delaying my way back to head quarters!"

There was a moment of silence until Tug yelled in front of Ash's face "You... Are... A... Toy....!!!"

"Yeah, your not the real Ash Ketchum, your an action figure!" Added Winnie in agreement. "In other words, you are a child's play thing!"

Ash stared at them with a confused look and said "You two are a sad strange pair... and you have my pity. Farewell!" He turned and walked away.

"Oh yeah?! Well good riddance, you loony!" Said Tug as he walked the opposite direction.

"Yeah, who needs you?!" Said Winnie as she followed Tug.

Then they stopped when they saw a van pulled over as it's driver asked someone for directions. They saw words on the van that said Krusty Krab delivery. Winnie said in excitement "That's where Timmy is! Were saved! ... again!"

When Winnie was about to go to the van, Tug stopped her and said "Hold on, Winnie! We forgot that we can't show our faces in that room without Ash..." So they cried for Ash to come back, but he didn't listen.

When Winnie saw that the van looked like a pirate ship, she had an idea and said "We found a ship!" Ash stopped and turned to see if he heard her right. "It's a really big ship, Ash!"

"Uh... yeah, what she said!" Said Tug.

When Ash saw the van... er ship himself, he asked "Now, are you sure this ship will return to it's dock once it refills it's supplies?"

"That's right!" Said Winnie, knowing that this is going to work. "And when we get there, we might figure out a way to transport you home."

Ash then eagerly went up to the ship as Tug and Winnie followed him. Tug said "Wait, Ash! Let's get in the back, no one will see us there!"

"Not a good idea!" Said Ash. "I say it's dangerous being in the cargo area. We'll be much safer in the front." Ash got up in the front to see that he'll be completely unnoticeable form behind the stack of boxes. As the car started it's gas, Tug and Winnie went to the back. Tug swung the door open and they started to climb in, when the door hit them in by their behinds.

Tug and Winnie peacked through a window to see Ash putting in his seat belt. "Safer in the front than the back... how stupid is that?!" Said Tug in thinking that Ash was being stupid.

Winnie said in agreement "Yeah, what an idiot..." Then, when the driver took off, Tug and Winnie flew to the wall behind them, then as the driver made a sharp turn left, Tug and Winnie had their faces slammed on a window. When the driver started driving up a hill, Tug and Winnie slipped to the very back as a trunk started sliding right at them. Tug and Winnie saw the trunk coming, so they held each other and screamed knowing that this was going to hurt.

**Oh... that had to hurt! Will they find Timmy at the Krusty Krab and get home? We'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. (R&R)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Dock

Toontoy Story Ch.7 The "Dock"

Soon, when the driver arrived at the Krusty Krab... or in Ash's case... the dock... the driver left and Ash saw that the Krusty Krab was so big that it looked like a ship. **(On the episode where Mr. Krabs's grandpa came to visit, he dissguised the Krusty Krab as a ship.)**Ash unbuckled the seat belt and looked out the window and saw two robotic skeleton pirates guarding the slide doors. When a family came up to the door the skeletons said "You are worthy to enter! Welcome to the Krusty Krab!" And just like that, the doors opened as the family walked inside, of course, Ash misunderstood that one has to have clearance to get in. Ash opened the back window to tell Tug and Winnie about the bony guards. "Tug!" Ash called. "Winnie?" The trunk that slammed Tug and Winnie fell forward as Tug and Winnie walked around all dizzy and hurt from all the twists, turns, and up routs. They both fell in a pile of junk as Ash continued "Okay, listen up, the entrance is guarded by some guys dressed up as if today is Halloween... We need a way to get inside some how..." When Tug and Winnie got up with cups on their heads, Ash looked at them, put his hand under his chin and said "Hmm...."

Outside the car, The doors opend as Tug, Winnie, and Ash, that were dissguised in cups and a box ran in before the doors closed. When they got inside they dropped to look like there nothing but trash as a couple of kids came running by. Winnie got up and bumped into Tug. Tug turned and said "Look where your going!"

"Sheesh... sorry, Mr. Grumpy-Pants!" Said Winnie as they continued on walking. The got behind some arcades and got rid of their trashy disguises. Ash was amazed at what he saw. From left to right were rides, games, and kids running around, but to Ash, they were all ships, supply trucks, and dock workers. "What a Cargo deck! Good work you guys, I should have never doubted you..." Said Ash.

Tug and Winnie looked around to see if they could find Timmy anywhere, but all they could see was a boy on a arcade cannon shooting at giant plankton, a girl getting a soda form sponge-like soda machine, and another boy playing Whack-the-Plankton. Tug and Winnie were about to give up when they heard a familiar voice. They turned and saw Timmy with his parents and fairly godparents, not to mention his fairly god-brother. Tug and Winnie were so glad that they found their owner. But they still have to trick Ash into thinking that they found a ship they could use so that they could get back to the house. "Now lets find a ship that's heading for Japan..." Said Ash as he was about to walked around.

Then Tug and Winnie grabbed him. "Well then let's not waist time! This way!" Said Tug as Ash and Winnie followed him. "There's a special ship around here and I just saw it!"

"You mean it's fast like crazy?" Asked Ash.

When they got caught up a head of Timmy's family, Winnie said "Oh yeah, faster than you can imagine, handsome... I mean, dude." As Tug and Winnie waited for the right time to get on Cosmo and Wanda who were disguised as small carts, which I have no idea why they would look like that, Ash looked around thinking that they were being nuts. then he saw a ship right in front of him. He saw that the sign next to it said "Ready to leave dock." Ash thought that it was really going to depart and started to run to the ship completely unaware to Tug and Winnie.

"Alright, when I say go, we all jump into Cosmo's basket." Said Tug. "Got that Winnie?" Winnie answered yes. "Ready Ash?" No responds from Ash came to him. In Confusion, Tug and Winnie turned and gasped in shock when they saw Ash jump right into the ship that was actually a crane machine. They could not believe that at the moment when they were so close to getting home with Ash, bad luck had to make things worse. When they saw that they missed their chance to jump into Cosmo's basket, they became angry with frustration as they walked to the crane until a kid came walking by, so they hid.

Inside the crane, Ashe saw an opening above him, so he jumped up and landed in a crowd of squeaky Chao toys. The Chaos looked at him and one said "A stranger..." "From the outside..." Said another as they all said "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh........." in awe.

Ash rose his hands and said "Greetings, I am Ash Ketchum! I come in peace." The Chaos walked up to him talking about how cool he looks. Back outside the crane, when there were no more kids coming by, Tug and Winnie sprinted up to the crane and carefully climbed right in. When they got in, they jumped to the opening above them and looked down at Ash and the Chaos. Ash continued "This is a global emergency! I need to ask permeation to use you vessel to get to the Kenton regions! Who's in charge here?"

The Choas pointed up and said "The claw..." Oh boy, they worship a crane claw... "The claw is our master!" Said one. "The claw chooses who will go or who will stay!" Said another.

"This is just perfect..." Said Tug in a sarcastic and board way.

As if dealing with one nut wasn't bad enough..." Said Winnie in a board voice as well.

Then they heard a wicked voice say "If this were Spongebob, I'd go crazy with swinging this hammer! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Tug and Winnie gasped in fear when they saw that the voice belonged to one of the most evil beings in existence... Vicky! As Vicky was finished playing the Whack-the-plankton and walked up to the crane machine, Tug and Winnie jumped on Ash to hide him and themselves form Vicky.

"What's gotten into you guys?" Asked Ash.

Tug pointed at him angrily and said "You were the idiot who just decided to climb into this..." He was shushed by one of the Chaos because Vicky started to move the crane around to get one of the toys.

When she caught one, the Chao that was being carried away said "I have been chosen! Farewell, my friends... I go on to a better place..." Um... If that Japanese creature thinks that he's going to Heaven, he is dead wrong, because it looks more like he's wrongfully going to Hell!

When Vicky dropped the Chao she caught into the slot, she noticed something odd, like an action figure in a crowd of squeaky toys. "An Ash Ketchum Action Figure?!" Said Vicky as she screamed in joyous excitement. "What luck to find a toy of a super cool guy..." Tug and Winnie knew at that moment that they had to act fast to get out of the crane. When they found a door, they pushed some Chaos aside and tried to push the door open. Well, they had to turn the lock first to get it open, so they did. But they did it too late when Vicky successfully grabbed Ash with the crane. Tug and Winnie gasped as they jumped and grabbed Ash by the legs. When Vicky saw that Ash was being pulled away, she banged the window with her fist and yelled in frustration "Hey! What gives?!"

As Tug and Winnie were trying to save Ash by pulling him out of the cranes claw, the Chaos pulled Tug and Winnie forward saying that they have been chosen. Tug and Winnie tried to fight them off, but it was no use. Vicky got Ash out of the pile and saw that Tug and Winnie were holding on to Ash's legs while in toy mood. "Alright triple prizes!" Said Vicky as she dropped them in the slot. She picked them and and said in a scary voice "Let's go home and.... play..." She made an evil laugh striking fear into Tug and Winnie.

**Uh oh, this does not look good for our friends. What horrors lurk inside Vicky's house? If you dare, wait until the next chapter to find out. (R&R)**


	8. Chapter 8 Vicky's House!

Toontoy Story Ch.8 Vicky's House!

Vicky was nearly home while riding on her skate board, holding Tug, Winnie, Ash, and the Chao in her backpack. Ash took a peak and saw Timmy's house. "Tug, Winnie, I can see you town from here. I promise, I'll get you home soon."

"This is exciting, the mystic portal is in sight!" Said the Chao.

"Will you shut up!" Winnie whispered in annoyance and fear. "You guys don't get what's going to happen to us, do you?"

"She's right. Vicky's taking us to here house, and once in... there's no way out!" Said Tug as Vicky opened the door. Doidel came running to her, all happy that she's home.

"Hello, Doidel! My little puppy wuppy!" Said Vicky in baby-talk. "I've got something for ya." Tug, Winnie, Ash and the Chao went to toy mood as Vicky took the Chao out and placed it on Doidel. "Ready... Set... Go!" Doidle started growling as he was mascaraing the toy to death. Tug, Winnie, and Ash watched in horror. "Tootie! Hey twerp!"

"Huh? What?" Said Tootie, who was holding her Malon doll.

"Did that package came in yet?"

Tootie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"What do ya mean you don't know?"

"I... don't... know!"

Vicky gasped and said "Oh no, Tootie!"

"What?"

"Look at Malon!" Said Vicky as she grabbed the Malon doll from Tootie. "She's sick..."

"No she's not!"

"I better go to my operation room!"

"Oh no, not Vicky's room! Not there!" Said Tug.

Vicky flung the door to her room open, went in and shut the door, letting Tootie slam her face on the door. Vicky threw her backpack on her bed. Tug, Winnie, and Ash peaked at what Vicky's doing. "Oh no! We've got a sergeant patient here, nurse! Get me the tools, stat!" She flipped the light bulb and chuckled. "The patient is now well restrained." She placed the doll on a tightener and picked out a mutant bat toy and started to switch there heads.

Tug and Winnie shivered in fear while Ash was a little disturbed at what was going on. "I think that girl was once in medical school and was kicked out for extremely good reasons."

When Vicky was finished, she went and opened the door. She showed the doll with the bat head to Tootie. "She's all better now!" Tootie screamed and ran to her parents. "Aw, go ahead and tell them, cause they can't do anything to me!" She threw the doll on the floor and ran outside, not after shutting the door.

When she was gone, Tug, Winnie, and Ash looked at the doll and the bat head, detached from each other. They then looked around, and the room wasn't exactly what they expected. "Uh... is it just me, or is this actually some sort of bad dream that we were having this whole time?" Said Winnie. Then, something flipped the light switch and the whole room turned into a dark scary room with rock band posters, horror movie posters, dangerous objects, and parts of toys every where. "Okay, were gonna die..."

"No way are we going down! Winnie, stay with Ash!" Said Tug as got out of the pack and went for the door.

Winnie grunted "Why do I always have to stay behind?" Then she secretly look at Ash. "Well, at least I've got him..."

Tug jumped for the knob. He dangled on the knob and wiggled it. "Locked!" Tug let go of the knob and landed on his feet on the floor. He looked around for another escape. Then, a yo-yo started rolling from the shadows. Tug was stiff cold as he looked around suspiciously, knowing that something doesn't seem right. He picked up a pencil and readied himself to attack. He walked around. Then, something ran past him. "Uh... Ash... Was that you?" He dropped the pencil and grabbed a flashlight. He shivered as a creaking noise came form behind. He turned the flashlight and shined it at the source, and saw that it was a little boy in European school uniform. Tug stopped shivering, thinking that this one was harmless. "Oh, yeah there, little fella. Come on out of there. You wouldn't know a way out of here, would ya?" The little boy walked out form under the bed and turned his face twards Tug. Tug gasped at the sight of it's face, and it's large Scissors. It was actualy a Bobby toy (Clock Tower) Then, foot steps were heard. He turned and saw a Lisa Trevor toy (Resident Evil) come out. He also found a Jack-in-the-box with an alien hand as a head.

Then came Tony Hawks, with a skate board for legs. Then came a Goomba, with wheels for feet and a whined up key on it's back. And Leon, with his head on a musicale roller. Leon looked at Tug and turned off the flash light. Tug panicked and climbed up the bed and on top of Ash crying Aaaahhhh! ##*$&%#*%%$*#$$! Ash!"

The mutant toys started approaching the detached parts of the Malon doll and the bat toy. There was also a toy with an Elite (Halo) head, and a spring for a foot and a tiny car with feet. "What the heck are these freaks?" Said Winnie.

"There per-cannibals!" Said Ash.

"I was afraid you would say that." Said Winnie as she and Tug and Ash ran back to the pack.

Tug and Winnie held each other and shivered in terror. Ash then pressed one of the button on his vest and said "May-day, may-day. Come in H.Q.! Send in reinforcements! H.Q., do you copy?" Ash then released Pickachu and Charizard. "Pickachu, Charizard, I hope your ready to fend off some freaks."

"Oh, yeah! That's just fine!" Said Tug in a sarcastic tone. "If any of them attacks us, we can blink them to death!"

"Let alone shoot plastic from our mouths!" Said Winnie.

Meanwhile, back at Timmy's house, the toys were still trying to find Ash. Goofy held a flashlight and shined it around the side of the house. When a bush started to shake, Goofy shined the light at it and said "Hey, I think I found him! A-hyuck! Hey Ash, is that you over there?" Then, a cat noise was heard. "Oh... sorry. Were just on a search and rescue." Cat and Dog looked at each other with annoyed faces.

Dog then spotted the family's car. "Look! There home." Whispered Dog. All the toys looked out the window at the car.

Timmy looked at the seat he was sitting on and asked his fairies "Have you guys seen the Tug and Winnie toys?"

"Well, last time I saw them, they were in the car beside you." Said Wanda. "Maybe they fell off the seat and went under you."

"Or maybe the Ash action-figure hitched a ride on the car to get some pay back on the toys that just tossed him out of the room! So they started fighting and they fell off the car!" Said Cosmo.

"Cosmo! Will you please stop making up such wild stories!" Yelled Wanda

"Well, he's right about one thing, and I can't believe he was, the toys are gone!" Said Timmy.

Sibella gasped. "Tug and Winnie... gone?"

"Oy, can you believe it? The poor kids ran away." Said Armadillomon.

Grim Jr. elbowed Armadillomon and said "Huh, huh! I told you they were guilty!"

"Gawrsh... I never figured that they would take this so seriously..." Said Goofy as he walked away.

Dog leaned his head on the edge of the window with a sad face. Cat patted Dog and said "Oh, don't worry, Dog. I'm sure there okay."

"I hope your right." Said Sibella.

**EEEE! Wrong-o! Next chapter, Ash finds out that he realy is a toy. (R&R)**


	9. Chapter 9 Sailing No More

Ch.9 Sailing No More

The next day, at Vikey's house, Vikey was doing a little fake torture routine, using Tug as a guys she's trying to get answeres out of. "Ah...! A survivor! Where is the rebel base? TALK!" Vikey threw Tug on the floor then walked to the window. "I can see that your will is strong." She then pulled the blinds up and picked up a magnifying glass. "Well we have ways to make you talk...!" Vikey then positioned the magnifying glass, making the reflection of the sun small enough to cause a burn on the forehead.

Tug whish he could get up screaming in burning pain, but he can't as long as a non-toy person is around. "Where are your rebel friends now...?" Vikey hissed as she chuckled. Then she heard her mother calling her for breakfast. Vikey droppeed the glass and raced to the kitchen.

With Vikey finally gone, Tug got up and screamed in pain as he quickly ran to a bowl of old cereal and dunk his head in. Winnie, who had a dart stuck in her torso until she took it out all the way, and Ash, who had one dart plunger stuck on his helmet that blocked his face and another one on his butt.

Ash pulled the plungers off him as he pulled Tug's head up from the cereal with two pieces stuck on his eyes. "You okay, Tug?" Winnie asked.

"That depends... have I awoken from a bad dream...?" Tug asked.

Ash then patted him on the back saying "We're proud of you, cadet, a lesser man would've talked in that much torture."

Tug then picked up a spoon and looked at the reflection on it, looking at the burn mark. "I just hope this isn't permanent..."

Ash then shoke his communicator and said "Still no word from H.Q. I just hope we're not far from that dock."

Tug then spotted something that made his eyes widen and said "The door...! It's opened! We're free!"

Winnie looked at the door with a surprised and excited epression saying "What? Your kidding! Ha ha! Yes! Timmy, here we come!"

Tug and Winnie then darted for the exit while Ash stood in one place saying "Hey, wait a minute! Do you even know what's out there?"

"I'll tell ya what's out there! The sweet taste of..." Winnie said, but was cut off when they saw the mutant toys block their way. Tug and Winnie screamed in surprise and fear as they hid behind Ash. "Crap! Their gonna eat us, Ash! Do something quick!"

Ash then took one of his Pokeballs out and threw it saying "Monferno, I choose you!" The Pokeball opened and let Monferno out. "Use Fire Blast!" Monferno did so and shot out a plastic fireball at them. when it hit one of them, it just bounced off. Monferno made a confused expresion and so did Ash. "What? What gives? I could've sworn that I gave all my Pokemon Potions and..."

Tug and Winnie couldn't believe that Ash did that stupid thing. "You idiot! Your Pokemon are toys like you!"

Winnie then grabbed hold of Monfordo and pushed a button on it's back, making it puch with red and yellow lights blinking. "Here! Let him use his Fire Punch action!"

Monforno was confused at what Winnie was doing. "What the? Hey, how are you doing that?" Ash said in confusion. They got around the mutant toys, making it clear for them to go by. "Could you please stop that now?"

"Sorry guys, but dinner's canceled!" Said Tug as he grabbed Winnie before bolting out the door and to the stairs. "There's no place like home! There's no place like home! There's no place like home!" Tug and Winnie skipped down the stairs, only to find an even bigger probelm. They saw Dooidel was asleep on the stairs, blocking their way.

They both walked back up the stairs slowly, trying their best not to wake Dooidel up. When they reached the top, a hand caught Tug by the mouth and dragged him in the corner. Winnie saw what happend and went to where Tug was dragged. Ash was the one who dragged him back. "You guys better stop getting reckless like that, or you gonna get us killed...!" Ash lectured.

Tug pulled Ash's hand off and talked back "Don't tell us what to do...!"

Ash shushed him and told them to wait. Then he sped over to the other side. Then he signaled Tug and Winnie to do the same. Winnie did so and ran to where Ash is, and Tug did the same, only he did that by crawling like a coward. Then, when they were about to sneak away, Tug got his string caught on the stair rail. When they took a few steps, Tug's string slipped free and the voice box inside him sounded off.

Dooidel woke up from hearing the voice box and started to walk up the stairs to find out what that was. "Split up!" Ash commanded as he went into a room and Tug and Winnie took the closet. When they closed it, Dooidel saw the door close and went to investigate. Ash acted fast to keep Tug and Winnie safe by running past the gap between the door and the wall. Dooidel saw Ash for a breef moment and went to see what it was.

Dooidel slowely popped his head through the door as Ash, feeling high level of tension, did his best to hide behind the door. When Dooidel saw nothing unusual, he left the room and went down stairs. Then Ash heared someone on the television say "Calling Ash Ketchum! Come in, Ash Ketchum!" Ash turned his head in confusion and faced the television. "This is Pokemon Ranger Head-Quarters!"

Ash gasped in excitment and joy saying "Head Quarters! This is too good to be true!"

Ash opened his communicator and was about to responed, but then he heared a kid on the Television say "Ash Ketchum responding! Read you loud and clear!"

"Ash Ketchum! The world needs your help!"

Then the scene on the T.V. showed a kid holding up a cardboared Kyogre-submarine with an Ash Ketchum Pokemon Ranger action figure inside as he said "I'm on my way!"

The some action rock music started to play as some guys shouted out "Ash Ketchum!"

Then a nother guy said in a uproaring voice "One of the world's greatest heroes is now one of the world's greatest toys! Ash has it all A strap-on wrest cammunicator!" Ash looked at his communicator and saw that it was the same as the one on T.V. "Pokeballs that act like real Pokeballs, complete with Pokemon toys inside!" And just like that, it shows some Pokeballs letting out a Pokemon toy by being thrown. "Toys, that have actions of their own!" Then it shows Pikachu having his cheecks blinking as the kid hit cans making it like Pikachu actually hit them, much to Ash's shameful discovory. "State of the art voice simulator!"

The kid pressed a button on Ash's vest as the voice simulator sounded out some words. Ash pressed a button on his vest and it made the same sound as on the T.V. Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. "And best of all, highly advanced jet-wings!" Then the kid pressed the button that releases the wings on the action figure's back as it appeared that it was flying in the sky, but then words that said 'Not a flying toy.' appeared at the bottom of the screen. "Get your Ash Ketchum action figure! Save all the Pokemon in the world with the new..."

"Ash Ketchum!"

Then shows an isle full of unopened Ash Ketchum action figures. "Available in all Pete's Toy Barn!"

When the commercial was over, Ash looked behind his werst communicator and saw words that said 'Made in Japan.' Ash now realized right there that he wasn't a real Pokemon Ranger at all, that he was just a toy. And he was very ashamed of finding that out.

_**Out among the stars I've sailed, way beyond the moon... In my silver ship I sail, a dream that ended too soon...**_

Ash walked out of the room in bumbed sadness and looked up a window seeing a bird fly by.

_**Now I know exactly who I am, and what I'm here for... And I will go sailing no more...**_

Ash lightly placed his head on the rail of the stairs in disappointment. After a while of feeling self pity, he looked back up with a serious look, thinking that it can't be true. He climbed the rail and spread his jet-wings, getting ready to fly out the window above.

**_No! It's can't be true! I can fly if I wanted to! Like a bird in the sky, I believe I can fly! Why I'd flyyyyyyyy...!_**

Ash then leaped forward towards the window, only to see himself falling down the stairs until he hit the first floor. He looked around on the floor and when he did, he noticed that his arm has been broken off. Now Ash knows that he was clearly a toy and nothing more. In depression, he went back to toy mood.

**_Clearly I... will go sailing... no more..._**

Then, Tootie came by calling out to her mother "Mom! Mom, have you seen my Bunny doll?" Tootie then accidetanly stepped on Ash. She looked at what she stepped on and picked Ash up.

"What was that, hone?"

"Never mind!" Tootie responded as she looked at Ash in wonder.

Moments later, Tug and Winnie stood on many junk in the closet trying to open the door knob. When they succeded in doing so, the door slowly opened as Tug and Winnie fell flat on their faces, not only that, a ball landed on them. Tug got up all dizzy from the pain he recieved asking in a dizzy voice "Is it safe to go out...?"

Winnie sat up, also dizzy from being hit by the ball said "I don't know... Why don't we ask Ash...?"

They then both shook their heads, snapping out of their dizzy state. "Say, where did Ash go?" Tug asked as he looked around.

"You got me."

Then they heard Ash's voice simulator sounding off in Tootie's room. "There are some Pokemon out there that need help! Let's go!"

"Really? That is so interesting!" Said Tootie. "Would you like some tea, Mrs. Puff?"

Tug and Winnie peeked from behind the wall and saw Ash all dressed up and sitting on the toy tea table. "Oh crap...!" Whispered Tug. "Now what?"

Winnie thought of a plan and took Tug away from the door. She cleared her throat and said in a lady like voice "Tootie! Oh Tootie!"

Tootie heared her name being called. "Mom?" She got up and said to her dolls "Please excuse me ladies, I'll be right back." She left the room and went down stairs.

Tug and Winnie, who were hidding in the Christmas lights that were being dragged along, popped their heads out to see Tootie go down the stairs. They then hurried into the room to Ash. "Ash! Ash, are you okay?" Tug asked.

Ash then suddenly raised his hand up as if trying to scare somebody and said "Gone! It's all gone...! All of it's gone! See ya later! Good-bey...!"

Tug and Winnie then saw that Ash's arm was knocked off, much to their concern. "What the heck happened to you?" Tug asked.

"Yeah, don't tell us that the stupid dog got ya and was about to tear you apart!" Said Winnie.

Ash then said in a drunk voice "First thing you know, your defending all of the creatures of nature for the good of humanity, when suddenly your sitting down, chuging down tea with a couple of dolls...!"

Tug and Winnie looked at each other all wiered out and confused of what's going on. Tug then picked Ash's borken arm up, made it let go of the tea pot saying "Uh... Ash, I think you've drinkin enough tea for one day."

"Yeah, we should get you out of here, Ash." Said Winnie as she and Tug escorted Ash to the door.

Then Ash jerked his hand away and said "Don't you people get it?" He then pulled Tug towared himself to make him see the hat tha the was wearing on his helmet. "You see the hat? I am Mrs. Puff!"

Ash then laughed like a nut as Tug and Winnie made mad and annoyed faces. Winnie then grabbed Ash's broken arm from Tug, jumped on Ash' chest yelling "Snap out of it, you idiot!" She then opened the helmet and hit Ash's face with his arm, making him stop laughing and wipe the goofy look off his face.

When Winnie jumped down, Ash shook his head and said "Eh... S-sorry, guys." He then took his arm form Winnie and walked out of the room with Tug and Winnie following. "I was just... bumbed out about something. No worries, though. I'm sure I'll get over it." Was it easier said then done? Nope. Ash then broke down in sadness as he fell to his knees crying over dramaticly "Oh. who am I kidding? I'm a disgrace...!"

Worried that somebody might hear, Tug and Winnie shushed him. "Shh...! Ash, keep it down...!"

"Yeah...! What, do you want us to get caugh...?"

Ash ignored the hushing and continued bawling as he pointed out the window that he was trying to fly out of saying "Look at me...! I'm in Pokemon Ranger uniform, I have all the latest highly advanced equpment, I can save Pokemon, I even have Pokemon fighting by my side, yet I can't even fly out of a window...! I bet Charizard can't do it too..."

Hearing him talk about the window, Tug and Winnie looked at the window Ash was talking about then looked at the one in Vickey's room. Thinking that they could possibley cross from the window of Vikey's house to Timmy's. "Out the window! Why didn't we think of that before?" Tug said in happy amazement.

Winnie then hugged Ash and kissed him on the cheek saying "You are a genius Ash!"

Tug then picked up the Christmas lights saying "Come on guys! This way!" Tug and Winnie walked to Vickey's room, when they noticed that Ash was still bawling on his knees. Tug and Winnie then grabbed hold of Ash, dragging him to the room. "Come on, let's go!"

"You can feel sorry for yourself latter! Let's get to escaping!" Winnie added.

As Ash was being dragged, he said "Years of academy training... wasted...!"

**Will Tug, Winnie, and Ash be able to escape from Vickey's house by doing this plan? Find out on the next chapter. Oh, and sorry I haven't been updating this story for an awfuly long time. (R&R)**


End file.
